


Wisteria Eyes

by Loading_Serenity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Best Friends, Cancer, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Misunderstandings, tragic, young death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loading_Serenity/pseuds/Loading_Serenity
Summary: [Y/N]  is a silent little girl who mostly keeps to herself. She believes that everyone in this world has a purpose. Her mother was a strong woman, baring the same wisteria colored eyes as her. Along her journey to find her purpose, she meets different people who treats her like her own sister. But of course good things never last long. What if [Y/N]'s  life suddenly plummets downhill? Will her friends help? Or will they leave her to suffer just like her father did?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Kita Shinsuke & Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Komori Motoya & Reader, Miya Atsumu & Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru & Reader & Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! So NEways, this random idea popped up in my mind when I was brainstorming for sum other stories. So here we are writing yet another fanfic. *sigh* That means I'm currently putting My Murderous Crow [see on Wattpad] on hold and focusing on this fic instead! OMG I'm like making thins harder for myself but o well. Hope u enjoy!

You never seen your mother cry before. She was a strong women. She never cries, not even when your "father" left you.

You remembered the way she would smile and placed her hands over yours whenever you asked, "When is daddy coming home?"

She never got angry at anything you've done. Most mothers would've scold you if you return home filthy but not yours.

She would pat your head and tell you that the shower was ready and went to the kitchen to prepare your favorite dishes.

She was such a kind woman, but not just kind, strong as well. She would support you no matter what. So it's no surprise that she quickly accepted your new friends that you met at the park one summer day.

You skipped into the house shouting with your two new friends. She came out of her room, eyes widening when she saw that you weren't alone.

"[Y/N], who are these lovely children you brought home?" she asked, voice as gentle as ever.

Whatever doubt your companions had about your mother completely melted away.

"Mom! These are my friends Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime." you said excitedly.

"Why don't you play outside while I make you guys lemonade?"

Nodding eagerly, you dragged your friends to the backyard.

"Wow cool!" Oikawa exclaimed when he saw the volleyball net.

Iwaizumi stayed quiet but his eyes said that he was also impressed by the sight of the net. You and your mom had worked all afternoon to build that so you puffed your chest out in pride.

"You play volleyball too?" Oikawa said after he snapped out of his trance.

You nodded. Excitedly he asked you, "What position do you play?"

You had to think about it for a second before saying, "Setter"

Iwaizumi and Oikawa's eyes widened simultaneously.

"Wow same! Iwa-chan here plays as wing spiker!"

"Wow that's so cool!" you said turning to Iwaizumi.

A very visible blush began forming on his cheeks. "It's nothing" he said brushing your excitement away.

"Sorry! It's just I didn't have anyone to hit my tosses so I was a little shocked."

Oikawa then ran to pick up the lone volleyball and began tossing it in the air a few times before saying, "Say, [Y/N], can you promise me and Iwa-chan that you will stay with us forever and play volleyball with us?"

You nodded and then said, "Let's practice!"

From that day on, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would come to your house after school and you would help each other practice. During school, you would be inseparable.

Pretty soon, they joined the local volleyball club. You would sit on the bleachers and watch since it was an all boys club.

Everything was great until one evening. You had just finished school and went home early since Oikawa and Iawizumi had extra practice. When you arrived home, your mother sat on the couch, her body slumping.

Automatically, you panicked and ran up to her.

"Mom! Are you okay?" you frantically asked.

You received no answer. This only raised your fears as you mother would always reply, no matter how difficult the question was.

"Cancer" she suddenly said. "I have cancer [Y/N].

You felt your world crash as she uttered those four words. You felt a pair of hands reach for your face. "But don't worry, mommy is strong."

You only nod as you felt tears streaming down your face.

"I'm sorry [Y/N] but we have to move."

More tears popped out. "Why?"

"In order for mommy to get better, mommy has to see a doctor on the other side of Miyagi."

You quickly understood and said, "Do I need to start packing?"

Your mom nodded and then told you, "Tomorrow is your last day."

You saw tears at the corners of your mother's eyes.

This was the first time you saw your mother cry.

You didn't know what to tell your two best friends.


	2. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines yall! So basically I decided it was a good idea to torture myself and participate in all 7 days of SakuAtsu Fluff week -~-. So here I am! But I'm also gonna update this book cause why not. Also its been a month since I updated!

The next day, you went to school with Oikawa and Iwa-chan like you always do. But something was different. Soon, the inseparable trio will break apart. Oikawa noticed the change in the atmosphere but decided not to address it. Iwaizumi on the other hand had an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Wanna hang out again today?" Oikawa asked after school.

Iwaizumi just shrugged his shoulders while you stared at the ground. After some time, you finally shook you head and said that you had something to do at home.

Little did they know, that this was the last time they'll probably ever see you again.

~~~~~~

You rushed home to find the moving truck already parked in front of your house with all of the furniture already loaded. Your mother gave you a gentle smile before climbing inside. You followed her inside. Soon, the truck sped to the other side of Miyagi.

~~~~~~

"Ne, Iwa-chan, don't you think [Y/N] seemed a lil down today?" Oikawa asked suddenly as the two made their way to Oikawa's house.

"I suppose so," Iwaizumi answered.

"Let's go visit her!" Oikawa said, while dragging poor Iwaizumi down the street.

An empty house and a stranger soon came into their sight. 

"W-what's happening?" Oikawa stuttered.

"The [L/N]s just moved to the other side of Miyagi today." The unknown person said.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi both feel to the ground looking dejected.

"I-iwa-chan, we'll see her again right?" Oikawa asked uneasily.

All Iwaizumi could do was nod and hope that they would.  
~~~~~~  
You explored your new house with interest. It was bigger than your old one, and your room had a lil balcony  
"MOM, WHEN AM I GOING TO SCHOOL?" you shouted from your new room.

"TOMORROW," she shouted back.

Le Time skip to tomorrow~

You walked to school alone in what seem like the first time in forever.

After le classes~

You spotted a red-head boy getting bullied by a group of 5 kids. You immediately jumped in. A sickening crack rang through the air as you broke one of the bully's arm. In return, it's minion twisted your left arm and broke it. After what seem like forever, they finally left. 

You turned to the red-head and asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, staying quiet.

You huffed. "Ya know you can talk to me right? I'm not gonna hurt you."

When he finally spoke he said, "Yeah, but thanks to me, you have a broken arm."

Then it hit you that you have a broken arm. 

"GOD DAMN IT, I CAN'T PLAY VOLLEYBALL! FUCK, THOSE PIECES OF SHITS CAN GO TO HELL!"

The red-head could only stare at you in astonishment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AHHHHHH Okay so this is my first time writing in 2nd person. Also wow, dis chapter do be hella long in my opinion doe! #proudaf But neways, I decided to end the chapter here because I didn't want like half of the story to be in chapter 1 and like drag the rest out in the other chapters. So enjoy ur day/night!  
> ~Emiko


End file.
